Way Back When
by CristinaWinchester
Summary: This story takes place When Sam and Dean are Kids except a little girl tags along. How will she effect there future? Will she solve some family issues or only make matters worse for the Winchester boys? Will she heal or break hearts? How about you read the story and find out. [Dean/OC] a little of [Sam/OC] NO WINCEST rated M for sexual content (eventually)
1. Where's Mommy?

**Cristina's p.o.v**

Most girls my age are playing with Barbie dolls and pretending to be princesses. But me i'm cleaning guns and learning how to become a hunter of the supernatural. My mom has been home schooling since I can remember. Training me to become a hunter. Even though most kids my age are still learning there ABC's, I'm learning latin exorcism's. And of course theres the geometry, archeology, english, biology and history just the typical thing that 5 year olds learn. At least I think those are typical things.

"How do you kill a werewolf?" Mommy asked while cleaning off her .45

"You shoot it with a silver bullet." I responded

"Good. Now what are you going to do when I leave?" Mommy said putting her .45 in her back jeans pocket.

"Line all the windows and doors with salt."

" I should be back by tomorrow morning, but if i'm not who are you going to call?" Mommy asked

"John Winchester" I said fumbling on the Winchester.

Even though I am very intellectual I still have trouble saying certain words. but I guess that's normal seeing as i'm only 5 and all. Some times I forget that i'm only a kid. That's probably because I never really act like one. I have to be the big brave girl my mommy wants me to be. Some times I wish I could be like the other girls. But mommy made very clear that that could never be me. That I could never have a normal life. When she told me that I could see how much it killed her inside to know that he baby girl was pushed into this life at such a young age.

"Good. Do you still know his number?" Mommy asked

"Yes mommy."

Mommy made me memorize his number even though I still have know clue who this John Winchester fella is but mommy seems to trust him so I guess I do to.

"Good. I love you baby girl" Mommy said pulling me into a tight almost suffocating hug.

"Love you to mama bear. Mommy promise me that you'll come back, please Mommy."

I always make mommy promise me that she'll come back and she always does always. When I was 2 Daddy went on a hunt and never came back. Mommy won't tell me what he was hunting. In fact she won't even let me talk about Daddy. When ever I ask a question about him she always says 'don't worry about it' or 'we don't talk about that'. So I stopped asking altogether.

"Okay, I promise baby girl don't worry. Okay, I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Mommy said

Mommy kissed my forehead got her weapons duffel and then left. As soon as she shut the door I dashed to the salt lining every door and window with it. Including the bathroom door just in case. After that was finished I made some cereal for dinner. I took my bowl of lucky charms and went to sit on my bed. I watched Full House while eating my cereal. At 10:00 I started getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next day

When I wake up the fist thing I notice is that mommy's bed is still made. She's probably just in the bathroom. I get out of bed and take my duffel bag out from under the bed. After taking out a change of clothes I notice that the salt line at the door is still intact. Mommy must have redone it after she came in. But when I looked at the salt line at the bathroom door I noticed that it's still intact. After seeing this I dash to the window to see that mommy's car wasn't there. Mommy isn't here. That line kept playing over and over in my head Mommy isn't here. I sprint to the phone that mommy got for me just for emergencies and called John Winchester. It rang 4 times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a man asked

"Hello, is th-this J-J-J-John Wi-Winchester" I sobbed

"Yes. Who is this?" John asked

"My Mommy is missing." I said

That was all I needed to say. That was the line that my mom had told me to say if ever in this situation. I told John where I was then what she was hunting and he said that he would be here in an hour or so. When the call ended I sat on the floor with my head buried in my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I sat there crying untill i had no more teas left About 1 hour and 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up to open it then I hesitated what if it's the werewolf she was hunting? What if it came for me? Then the same voice I was talking to on the phone said it was him. I opened the door to let him in only to see that he wasn't alone. There were two boys with him. One of them looked about my age the second looked like he was about 8 or 9.

"Cristina these are my boys. The lil ones Sam and this ones Dean. I'm gonna go see what happened to your mom. My boys are gonna stay here with you untill I come back okay." John said

I just nodded in response and opened the door wider so that they could come in.

"behave boys. And Dean protect them."

Dean nodded in response. When he turned to his car I shut then locked the door and redid the salt lines. I then turned to egnoldge the two boys who were in my motel room.

"Hi i'm Sam. Whats your name?" Sam asked

"Cristina."

"I'm 5 how old are you?" Sam asked

"5 but i'll be 6 in a month"

"This is my big brother Dean he's 9" Sam said smiling I gave a weak smile back.

"Um. Do you want some cereal it's lucky charms" I said trying to be polite

"Yeah sure. Can Dean have some?" Sam asked

"Yeah sure." I said walking to the little kitchenette to get the cereal.

I hand them both a bowl of lucky charms. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Sam and Dean sat on the couch next to me. Sam sat a little to close for comfort and Dean next to him. I felt Sam staring at me but I ignored it.

"So if our Dad doesn't find your Mom does that mean you get to come with us?" Sam asked

"Sam stop she probably doesn't want to talk about that. Don't worry about what Sam says our Dads the best at what he does." Dean said

"Ok." I said glancing at Dean.

Sam looked between me and Dean and frowned. Suddenly he inched closer to me. Our thighs are Touching. What is he doing? Does he know that they are touching? Or worse did he do it on purpose? Ewwwwww gross. Why is he doing this. I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom untill John comes back with mommy. I got up and went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. After being in the bathroom for a little while I couldn't help all the scenarios running through my head of what could have happened to mommy. What if she-she's No you can't think like that i'm sure mommy's fine. It's probably just taking her a bit longer to finnish the hunt. Plus now she has John to help her so she should be back soon. Right? Of course your right mommy's always fine and she promised me that she'll come back. She always comes back. She has to come back. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Cristina? Come out of the bathroom sweetheart." John said

John's back! That means mommy's back I wiped my tears and quickly unlocked the door. Moving past John at the door to get to mommy. I looked around the room excitedly for her. But the only people in the room was Sam, Dean, John and I. Where's mommy? I turn around to look at John.

"Where's Mommy?"

John took his hands out from behind his back. In his right hand he held a black fedora. Mommy's black fedora. Mommy never took that hat off. Especially not on a hunt it used to be Daddy's hat. Besides me that's all she had left of him. That's when I knew Mommy isn't coming back. She's gone and she's never coming back. My eyes stated to sting with the tears I was holding back. I lowered my head and shut my eyes tightly. Someone probably Sam or Dean started rubbing my back. I heard John start walking towards me. He stopped in front of me then I felt something on my head. I lifted my head and started straight at John.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of Way Back When. Make sure to fav, follow and leave reviews for this story. If yo liked this story go check out Mystery Girls and fav, follow and leave reviews for that story to. Ok well bye.


	2. I'm Not A Nerd!

As Hard as this is I will not Cry. I refuse to cry in front of these people. I refuse to show any signs of weakness. Crying = weakness, weakness = vulnerability and vulnerability will get you killed. Mommy would be disappointed in you if you showed any signs of vulnerability. She'd say 'Cristina what's wrong with you! I pegged you for a better hunter than this! Your being a child! Your insulting your fathers and I's memory! I thought you'd know better than this! This is very disappointing young lady!' So no I WILL NOT CRY! I have to be the brave little solider mommy trained me to be. If I don't I would be insulting Daddy and hers memory. I take a deep breath and walk over to my bed to get my things. I took the .9mm out from under my pillow. And the sawed off that I hide behind the nightstand. I put them both back into my weapons duffel. I took my clothes duffel out from under the bed. I took my Walkman out from inside my clothes duffel and placed in my pocket. Knowing that I'll need something to drowned out the constant weeping of my sorrows. I picked both up and carried them over both shoulders. granted they were a heavy especially the weapons duffel but i'm used to it. John walked toward me and tried to grab my bags I took a step back shaking my head no. He nodded in understandment. He tilted his head to the door signaling that we should go. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door. When we were outside John put his hand on the small of my back and lead me towards his car. He opened up the trunk and I placed my bags inside. Once he shut the trunk I got in the back seat automatically putting my head phones in and playing the tape. Carry on my wayward son by Kansas started playing. I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

* * *

" Cristina wake up, Cristina." I opened my eyes to see hazel ones staring back at me.

"Sam." I whispered

"Yeah?" he asked

"Your face, is way to close to my face."

"Oh. Sorry" he mumbled, his face turning crimson as he moved back to sit properly in his seat.

Again sitting way to close for comfort. Seriously this kid has issues. Does he not understand the meaning of personal space.

"Where are we?" I asked

" Columbus Ohio. Theres a case here."

I just nodded. To be honest I didn't really care every place is the same just different monster. I looked out of my window to see the scene going by. It looked like it was about 2:00 pm, or some where around that time. John pulled in to a motel and parked the car.

"I'm going to go check us in stay here. Okay?" John asked

The three of us all nodded in response. John then left to go check in.

"You can share a bed with me Cristina." Sam said

Why does this not surprise me? Whatever, just go along with it Cristina.

"Wow Sam real smooth. Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Dean laughed

"I do like her" Sam said.

Dean laughed even harder. I'm not sure Sam got the concept of where Dean was going with that. But if he did. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Why don't you ask her to be your girl friend now?" Dean laughed

"What?! No, I, I don't like her that way!" Sam said his face turned crimson.

First off did they complete forget that i'm right here. Second off if Sam was telling the truth i'm pretty sure his face wouldn't be the same color as a fire truck.

"Bull! Your totally crushing on her." Dean said

"Am not!" Sam said

"Are too." Dean said

"Am not!" Sam said

"Are too!" Dean said

I'm fairly certain that they have forgotten that i'm still here. Just then John opened the door on my side.

"Boys! Cut it out. I'm sure your giving poor Cristina a headache! And Dean you know better." John said

"Sorry" said both the brothers.

Man was he right my head is killing me. I smiled up at John for a thanks. He smiled back for a brief moment. He moved out of the way so I could get out of the car. I got out then noticed my Walkman was on the car floor I picked it up before Sam stepped on it. We grabbed our duffel's from inside the trunk and then headed inside our room.

"I'll be back. Dean you have to protect both Sam and Cristina now. Remember to salt the windows and doors."

"Yes, sir." Dean said

With that John left. We heard the grumble of an engine, then the car drove off. Dean started salting the windows and doors. Well this should be, interesting. I sighed. Well if I'm going to be withe the Winchester boys I might as well try and mak an effort of being nice to them.

"Do you want to see some thing cool."

"Sure." Sam said excitedly

Dean just shrugged. I picked up my weapons duffel and brought over to the table. I opened it up and showed them all my weapons. Dean seemed quit impressed with my collection. He seemed even more impressed and a little jealous that I know more about hunting than they do. I could tell Sam put on a fake smile when we were talking about hunting. He probably doesn't like the life very much. Well neither do I but you do have to admit it's pretty cool. The idea of saving people from monsters. Maybe he's dwelling on the fact that we can never have a normal life. I think saving people makes up for that though. Dean seems more into this stuff than both of us. I can't help but wonder if he ever regrets the fact that were hunters. I showed Sam the books I had and he went nuts. The only thing is the books I read are at a high school level. So I promised that i'd read them to him.

"Nerd" Dean said.

"I'm not a nerd i'm a cognitively developed intellectually gifted individual whose mental development and functioning is of a significantly higher level than the average human being." I responded

he was so dumbfounded that he didn't even have a come back just mumbled a 'whatever' Sam laughed at his brothers displeasure of not being able to humiliate me. Granted I could have come back with a simple 'And i'm proud of it.' But I found that rubbing it in his face that i'm smarter than him would give me better satisfaction. All day we played Games and watched tv Dean got us a pizza for dinner. At around 9:45 I started reading The Outsiders to Sam after a few sentences Dean came over to listen to the story I read up to chapter 3 before Sam started yawning. That's when We all started getting ready for bed. Sam and I in one bed Dean in the other. We said our good nights then fell in to the deep calming and restful sensation of sleep. At least it Was for a few hours untill I started having a nightmare. It was about my mom I saw her being killed by the werewolf she was hunting. I got up and walked over to Deans bed. I tapped him a couple of times untill he finally looked at me with drowsy green eyes.

"Cristina? What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked in sleepy raspy voice.

"um... well um... I uh, I uh had a nightmare and um.." I trailed off .

He looked at me with a sympathetic smile the picked up the cover for me to climb in. I did so and curled up to him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem." He answered


	3. I'm Sorry

A/N I am so sorry for not updating. I've just been on a writers block, that plus school is a bitch and, yeah, so I will be updating a new chapter soon like I'm thinking in an hr or 2. I'll hopefully be able to start updating every Sunday so yeah and if there's anything you want to see happened with this story just put it in the reviews or if you want me to add you in it just put that in as well.


	4. Feeling Foolish

9 years later

Cristina 14, Sam 14, Dean 17

I am awoken by a dreadful smell. It's a smell I know all too well. DEAN'S SMELLY ASS SHOES.

"Dean move your god damn shoe out of my freaking face before I chop off your dick. Oh wait you don't have one." I mumbled into my pillow.

" C'mon guys isn't it a little too early for this?" Sam said.

" Oh please you know you want it." Dean said. Both of us ignoring Sam.

"Yeeeaah, seeing as your last skank kept complaining about how small you were, I think I'm good thanks." I said then turned around to see his face.

Sam was laughing hysterically. Dean shot him a fiery glare, then retorted back to me about to give a response when John interrupted.

"That's enough both of you"

I was starting to fall back to sleep. When suddenly I was on the ground being straddled by Dean.

"Dean get off of me." I said nonchalantly

"Make me." Dean said with his signature smirk.

"Fine." I said

I kneed Dean in the balls and turned our position so that I was now on top.

"Dude, I'm only half awake, you are way to easy." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Alright, c'mon you guys we have to get ready for school." Sam said

I got off of Dean grabbed my duffel bag and went to the bathroom beginning my morning routine.

1) Shower

2) Wash hair

3) Brush teeth

4) Clothes

5) Make up

6) Hair

I do all of this in just a little under 35 min. My newest record is 26 min. I got out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to Sam. He handed me a bagel and I said thanks and took it gladly. That's when I felt that something was off. Oh my hat almost forgot. I looked around for my hat but couldn't find it.

"Hey Sam have you seen my fedora?" I asked

"No not since you took it off last night." Sam said

We both turned our heads to look at Dean. He looked at us from the corner of his eye then turned his gaze back to the television.

"Dean give me back my hat." I demanded

"I don't know what your talking about. I don't have it."

"Dean give Cristina back her hat before she kicks your ass." Sam said.

"You really think that she can kick my ass." Dean asked Sam.

"I don't think she can I know she can." Sam said matter-of-factually.

"Whatever, Here's your stupid hat." Dean said taking out my fedora from his duffel bag and holding it out for me to take.

I went to grab it out of his hands when he lifted it above his head.

"What's the magic words." Dean smirks

"Give me back my hat jack ass." I retorted

"Nope." He said

"Ughhhhhhh." I moan

I turned around pretending to retreat. Then I spun back around and punched Dean in the stomach. He hunched over in pain. I drop to the floor and swept his feet from under him with my leg. He fell, his face planted to the floor. I stood up and took my hat from him and put it on with a smug look of victory smeared on my face.

"If you wanted a beating all you had to do was ask" I said in my innocent little girl voice.

"Shut up Bitch I could have easily taken you down I just didn't want to bring down that giant ego of yours." He said

"Mmmmmmmhhhmmm sure you did. Just like You could have taken me down when I was half a sleep this morning, or like you could have yesterday, or like at training, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day bef.." I was interrupted by Dean.

"Ok ok we get it. ...I'm a carrying person."

Sam and I share a look before bursting into a fit of giggles. Even John looked amused. Dean glared at the two of us.

"Ok ok that's enough get in the car so I can drive you kids to school." John said

Sam and I were still trying to calm our breathing when we were walking through motel rooms front door.

"Really guys." Dean complained

"Sorry it's just funny thinking of the Bad boy, womanizing, tough guy, Dean Winchester as a carrying person." Sam explained.

"Bitch." Dean stated to Sam.

"Jerk." Sam replied.

" Ass wholes." I stated walking past the two blundering buffoons and getting into the passenger seat next to John. Knowing it would piss Dean off.

Sam got in the car next. Dean relentlessly got in next to him. We got to the school with in 10 minutes.

"Bye." The three of us said simultaneously as we all exited the car. John drove off.

As we started walking towards the school I noticed a phew people staring at us. Well actually I'm pretty sure there staring at Sam and Dean. They are extremely attractive. I mean it's no lie that Deans hot and Sam is surprisingly attractive for a 14 year old boy. I guess I'm not that bad, but I'm certainly not as beautiful as most of the girls here. To be honest I'm merely just average. I have Long black hair that goes down to the mid section of my back. It has soft curls at the bottom. I'm about 5 ft. and 7 inches tall. I have brown eyes and long lashes, and plump full lips. Not to mention I'm already a D-cup. My make-up only highlights the features of my face. Black eyeliner, black mascara, foundation and a light pink lipstick. Today I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans. A tight black long sleeve T-shirt, black leather jacket black combat boots, and my fedora of course.

We enter the school and we go our separate ways in search of our first period classes. E-Hall room 306 Honors English. Ok well I'm in E-hall. 306, 306, 306 I chant as a mantra in my head. Yahtzee room 306. I walk in the class to see everyone has already taken their seats.

"Oh, why Hello, you must be Cristina. Hi I'm your new Honors English teacher welcome. Class please welcome Cristina to our learning facility. You were all new once, you know how it feels to be the new kid. Cristina you can sit where ever you want sweetheart." She said

I nodded and started walking to the back I got a 'Hey, how's it going' a 'Hey sexy' and my personal favorite 'Hey sweet thang'(A/N: If anyone can tell me what show this is from I will add them in a chapter *Hint* it was a Disney channel show) from male students. Which I found extremely odd because as I said before I'm merely just average. From the girls I had some 'Nice to meet you's' and 'She looks like a total slut'. The only skin I'm showing is my face my neck and my hands. Most of these whores are tight crop tops and a skirts that are so fucking short that you can see there fucking thongs which is pointless of wearing since they're practically a little pieces of string. I moved to a seat in the back. Next to me was an extremely attractive boy with blonde hair and he had on a black beanie. On his desk he had a test peaking out of his binder he had gotten what looks like a 97/100. Good looing and smart. I wonder if-

"Take a picture it'll last longer." The boy said

My face flushed a deep crimson. I hadn't even noticed that i was staring.

"I'm sorry I just was trying to look at your paper to see what we are doing." I said saving myself from total embarrassment.

Wow I've spent way to much time with Dean. I thought of that lie with no problem.

"Oh uh right sorry for a uh, *clears throat* assuming that you were a, *clears throat again* yeah. So uhhh right were working on writing a depressing scene for a character that your supposed to make up." He said a light blush visible on his cheeks.

"Oh thanks. And just so you know your cute when you blush" I said making a bold move.

He blushed harder and looked down trying to hide his face. I looked down and decide to actually get some work done. occasionally looking over at this mystery boy.

The bell signaling the end of this class rang. I put my stuff away and left for my next class but a hand on my shoulder stopped me from making it out the door. I turned around to see who it was. It was mystery boy.

"Hey umm Cristina right? *I nodded* Uhh well I uh I never told you my name. It's uh it's Luke." He said quite awkwardly

We stared into each others eyes for a while. He has the most beautiful blue eyes i have ever seen in my life. someone cleared there throat breaking us from our intense gazes.

"Excuse me, but some people need to get to class." a snotty brunette said glaring at me.

If looks could kill I'd be 8 ft. under.

"Sorry" I muttered and moved out of the way.

She gave me one last glare before facing Luke.

"Hey Luke, so you know how next Fridays dance is girls choice well i was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me." She said to him

I started to walk away feeling uncomfortable and unwanted in that conversation. I also feel envious the fact that she has that much confidence and that seeing as how pretty she is he will probably say yes. My eyes start to water suddenly feeling foolish for thinking that maybe he liked me. We've been in this town for a day and I already want to leave.


	5. Don't be an Assbutt

I'm so sorry for not updating but I've been busy. I just recently ( 2mins ago) was checking my email and saw a few people had commented on and favorited and followed my story. Thank you so much for that it means a lot to me. Also if you don't like a story here's some advice stop reading it. Know ones forcing you to read it. And why would you go and comment badly on someone you don't even know them and the fact that you would have the audacity to private message someone and curse them out is just wrong and indecently rude. Furthermore I would like to add that I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU THINK IT'S ANNOYING AND DOUCHIE THAT I PUT MYSELF IN THE STORY! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! PLUSS IT'S MY STORY I CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENDS IN IT! I'M PUNK ROCK I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT! Although I do find it quit amusing that in your private message to me you said a hell of a lot worse than you did in the comments and then you talk off the ability to private message. I went on your page and noticed two things one you haven't written a single story so until you don't be an assbutt and be a comment on shit. Secondly your bio is bullshit. No one she read that crap, you don't know how that would affect certain people. What if someone hates them selves and then they read that crap and agree with it. I hope you could deal with being the person who tipped the iceberg and makes someone to decide that they should go down the street instead of crossing the street. This is for everyone who hates on people. Don't be an assbut and post bullshit. Unless you want some to kill them selves from what you had said. That's all I had to say on that topic. I'll be posting a new chapter soon biiiii


End file.
